


Match made in Hell

by PurpleBastard



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: Every new years eve the two Overlords throw a party the night before the yearly purge. But this year things are a bit different.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Match made in Hell

For years now they had thrown extravagant parties for New Years Eve and they always went all out. The best catering and alcohol that Hell had to offer. This year they had decided to have a masquerade ball to make things more interesting. When people could hide their faces, their true selves had an easier time showing themselves. And as it was the night before the yearly purge, people certainly let loose more than usual.

Vox and Val had greeted their guests at the beginning of the ball. Standing in the middle of the dance floor to hold a short speech. They of course wore matching costumes. Vox looking sharp in a blood red velvet suit jacket and black slacks along with polished black dress shoes. The lapels and pockets of the jacket embroidered with golden flowers. On his screen was a red and gold mask to match the outfit. And while people appreciated how dashing he looked, he knew he paled in comparison to his lover and he was not bothered by that in the least.

Valentino was fully female presenting tonight. Dressed in a form fitting red dress that hugged his hips. The fabric of the dress spilled around his feet in a small trail. A slit went all the way up the right side, nearly reaching his inner thigh. The dress was strapless with a deep cleavage that showed off his shapely bosom. The chest of the dress was embroidered with a pattern of golden flowers, the same as on Vox's jacket, that spilled down the abdomen in a heart shaped pattern, reaching all the way down to the navel. Val wore high heeled black pumps to match but had left his legs bare, which was a rare occasion. To complete the look he wore a black curly wig that framed his face. And even though he too was wearing a gold and red mask, his makeup was flawless.

People had been not only staring at the moth, some had down right drooled at the sight of him. As always, Valentino flashed the room a fake smile. He stayed calm being the centre of attention thanks to Vox's arm around his waist, his fingers sending soft electric shocks through his short fur. Vox hated the way some people viewed Val as a piece of meat. He would never allow anyone to touch the moth. Both for his lovers sake and for his own. Vox did not share what was his. And Valentino was his.

After they had welcomed everyone and told them to enjoy themselves, the orchestra had began to play a waltz. The Overlords had danced together and had soon been joined by others. Before long the dance floor had been filled which allowed them to slip away from the dance floor and the ball room. Sparing a moment in a dark private corner to enjoy each other. Heated gazes, hungry touches and needy kisses. But try as they might, there was always investors who seized the opportunity to talk business. Even on a night such as this. Soon Vox and Val found themselves pulled into conversations which none of them where particularly interested in. At least not tonight. 

Vox also noticed there was something about his moth that no quite right. Val didn't seem to be enjoying himself at all as the party raged on. He knew Val loved their new years parties where he got to dress up and be extra special about it. But tonight as radiant as he was, there was a gloom resting over his appearance. Vox was busy talking to yet another investor when out of the corner of his screen, he saw Valentino leave the ball room. After a couple of minutes he managed to excuse himself to follow his lover. Val would always let him know if something was going on. This was very unlike him.

The tech Overlord found the other on the balcony overlooking the city. Val was leaning forward over the stone railing, resting on his lower arms, taking a long drag on a cigarette. Blowing out red smoke he glanced over as Vox approached him. Sighing softly he flicked the remains of the cigarette into the night and rose to his full height as his lover reached him.

"Whats wrong sweetheart? Are you not having fun?" Vox asked, gazing up at the moth.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Val himself knew how bad of a liar he was in that moment.

Vox folded his arms across his chest and gave Val a knowing look that had the moth almost flinch. Damn this man knew him too well. But that was also something he loved about Vox. There were many things he loved about Vox. Like the fact that he actually put up with him and his stubborn, bitchy and needy self. 

"I was just hoping for more." Val sighed softly and shrugged a bit.

"More what?" Vox looked as confused as he felt. Had he missed something tonight. Raking his memory he really couldn't think of anything. But clearly he had missed a big detail and he hated not knowing what it was.

"How long have we been together Voxxy?" 

Snapping out of his thoughts Vox gazed at his lover, wondering what brought this question on. For a split second fear ran through him. Why was Val suddenly acting so odd. He swallowed hard before he answered him.

"It will be 20 years this coming April." he said with a loving but nervous smile.

"20 long years of dealing with my bitchy, needy ass." Val smirked softly.

"You might be needy and you sure as hell can be bitchy. But you're mine." Vox retorted, feeling more confident.

"And you've given me everything and more during these past twenty years. Yet, you've not made an honest man out of me." Val gave Vox a look, folding his main arms across his chest, his lower hands resting on his hips.

A confused look crossed Vox's screen which made Val roll his eyes at his lover. For being so damn smart, Vox sure could be dense at times. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Val took Vox's hands in his as he looked into his eyes.

"So I guess I'm going to have to do this."

"Do what sweetheart?"

"Ask *you* to marry *me*." 

The silence that followed Val's words where deafening. The moth felt his heart beating hard in his chest. After all these years together with Vox and he was still afraid the other man would refuse him. Turn him down and tell him he didn't love him like that. That's how deep his insecurities ran. But he had pushed himself to do this. To ask the man he truly loved to be his, forever. 

"Of course!"

Vox's eyes were large with joy, surprise and love. Of course he would marry his moth. Over the years he had wanted to ask Valentino that very question, but he had been terrified to scare him away. Knowing the other man's insecurities and trust issues he had been content in simply sharing his life with Val in whatever way made the other man feel comfortable. To hear Val actually ask him the question was almost unreal. 

"You mean it? You will?" Valentino sounded surprised and happy.

"I will marry you Valentino. I love you. Always have and I always will." 

Val didn't know how to react other than grabbing either side of Vox's screen to pull him into a deep, passionate kiss. One that Vox gladly returned as he wrapped his arms around his lovers waist. They only broke apart when air became a necessity. Leaning their foreheads together, they both sighed happily.

"I love you Voxxy. You are the only one for me." Val said in a soft voice.

"Lets go home and plan the wedding." Vox mused.

"I already have a dress in mind." Val smiled, winking at his fiancé. 

"I can't wait to see it."

"You mean you can't wait to get me out of it." Val smirked playfully.

"You know me too well." Vox chuckled and grinned at him.

Kissing his moth again, he unwrapped his arms to take Val by the hand instead. Walking him back inside and towards the exit while the party continued on without them. The limo was waiting for them out front as Vox had messaged the driver. Helping his moth inside, he slid in after him as the door closed behind him.

When the purge started they were safe at home. Blackout curtains pulled down over the large windows in the penthouse. They lay in bed, going over plans and ideas. Bickering here and there about details only to resolve their differences with heated kisses and touches. They would make sure this wedding was one that would be remembered forever. 

After all.

They truly were a match made in Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for Valentino is that he is intersex and that he can grow a pair of breasts at will. Being the Overlord of Lust his body can adapt to anything regarding physical pleasure when it comes to sexual interactions.


End file.
